Una ExtraÑa Enfermedad
by sessmily
Summary: a goku le esta gustando que vegeta se haya convertido en una hembra, el olor lo enloquese y en lo unico que piensa es en el sexo. ¿pero que pasara con sus familias?
1. Chapter 1

UNA EXTRAÑA ENFERMEDAD1

Este fic esta ubicado después de la saga de buu también puede ser tomado como un universo alterno; como sigan leyendo lo entenderán ya que esta ambientado de una manera un poco distinta jijiji (one shot)

Goku se encontraba durmiendo en lo alto de un árbol de manzano estaba agotado hacia muy poco había revivido y habían destrozado al tal buu como no tenia ganas de entrenar había decidido tomarse unos días para el, su hijo gohan estaba estudiando mucho y cada día se acercaba mas y mas a la hija de mister Satán en cualquier momento esos dos se casaban,

Milk estaba feliz porque ya le habían dado el cheque del premio por el torneo infantil, ya que recuerden que gotten había quedado en segundo lugar; así que se habían ganado 500mil. Goku entrenaba con el despierto gotten, cada vez que podía, ya que Milk lo ponía a estudiar y el se escapaba cada rato para poder compartir mas tiempo con su papa goku (recuerden q goku estuvo muerto siete años)

Milk se encontraba en la cocina ajetreada como siempre tratando de que gotten estudiara pero era mas flojo que gohan a esa edad. gohan estaba en la universidad, así que como estaba cocinado y ayudando a gotten con el estudio casi se cae cuando oye el teléfono y tubo que hacer malabares para poder atenderlo.

Milk: -¿si diga?

Bulma: hola milk, soy yo, bulma. Te llamo porque necesito hablar con goku…

Milk que seguía haciendo malabares como pudo, volteo la carne que tenía fritando. ¿Bulmaaaaaaaaa y ahora para que necesitas a mi goku?- dijo milk furiosa pero no pudo continuar hablando ya que bulma se soltó en llanto y milk no le entendía lo que esta le decía al cabo de unos minutos la pudo calmar pero seguía sin entender nada así que cuando colgó se dio cuenta que la torta que tenia en el horno se había quemado. –rayos y ¿ahora que haré? Tendré que llamar a goku no mejor aun…

Gotten…goteen hijo…

Gotten: ¿dime mama?

Milk: Por favor hijo rápido ve a buscar a tu padre y por favor no se tarden es urgente que venga rápido.

Gotten: si, mama ¿pero, paso algo?

Milk: hijo, no pierdas el tiempo y ve de una ves a buscar a tu padre.

Gotten: si, mama. El chiquillo salio corriendo y se fue volando en busca de su padre.

Goku se había despertado de su siesta vespertina. Y como se podrán imaginar se despertó con mucha hambre así que agarro

La cesta de frutas que supuestamente había ido a recoger y salio volando en dirección a su casa a la mitad del camino se consiguió con gotten. Preocupado juntos llegaron donde milk, esta le contó lo poco que le había entendido a bulma.

Goku: llego apurado con la enorme canasta llena de muchas frutas, rápidamente la coloco en la mesa (que ya milk la había puesto para ellos almorzar) oyó entretenido la explicación de milk mientras devoraba la comida, gotten también se sentó a comer.

Milk: así que no entendí muy bien que fue lo que dijo bulma; pero lo que oí es que ella esta muy angustiada.- milk también se sentó a almorzar junto a goku y este como siempre se devoro la mitad de lo que había en la mesa. Al terminar de comer se despidió de milk y se tele-transporto hasta donde estaba bulma y la encontró en el laboratorio llorando a mares; se había encerrado sola porque no quería que ni sus padres ni trunks se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Goku: ¿por dios bulma que esta ocurriendo? Milk no me supo explicar solo me envió urgente para acá

Bulma: hay goku, hay goku. Solo dijo eso y se recostó en el fuerte pecho del despistado goku- es vegeta hace 30 días salio

En una de mis naves a entrenar, sabrá dios a donde fue; yo estaba tranquila porque el se comunicaba cada 3 días pero como la ultima ves no lo hizo me preocupe, así que yo lo llame, se que es muy terco y cuando comienza a entrenarse nadie lo para.

El me prometió no ir a planetas habitados para no entrar en la tentación de atacarlos, tu sabes el mal carácter que tiene vegeta

Así que dijo que se iba a entrenar a un planeta desabitado, pero no logro comunicarme con el y lo que es peor creo que la nave esta dañada, desde mi computadora se ve la avería se que vegeta no lo puede arreglar y también se, que si se da cuenta que la nave esta averiada, le entre rabia y termine destrozándola y entonces ¿como se vendrá a la tierra?

La avería no es tan grande si hace un pequeño arreglo manual es fácil hasta tu lo arreglarías en poco tiempo tendría que reajustar unos botones pero no es mucho lo que hay que hacer

Goku: tranquila bulma solo dime a que dirección del cosmo. Se fue vegeta e intentare encontrar su ki.

Bulma: OH, gracias goku sabía que contaba contigo. Bueno esta es la dirección que iba a entrenar vegeta –ambos miraron entretenidamente la enorme pantalla que había en la pared…

Goku: esta muy lejos-goku grito como siempre lo hace-¿vegeta en donde estas?... ahh allí estas, siento muy suave tu ki

Goku desapareció de la vista de la preocupada bulma ahora si el alma volvía a su cuerpo. Sabía que vegeta

Volvería enfadado con ella por haberle enviado a goku así que debía tomar un baño de burbujas y ponerse una

Ropa sexy para esperar el regreso de su maridito.


	2. Chapter 2

Enfrentamiento

Goku se tele-transporto a un planeta muy lejano había sentido en ese extraño planeta el ki de vegeta pero no lo

Veía por ningún lado, sabia que estaba en ese planeta no le quedaba de mas, sino buscarlo pero lo que goku no se

Imaginaba era que el dichoso planeta era inmenso y habitado.

Goku¿Qué raro? Bulma me dijo que vegeta no iría a un planeta habitado, demonios ahora en donde lo buscare?

¿Vegeta en donde demonios estas¿Qué haré? A ya se; intentare encontrar la nave de vegeta, goku se había

Tele-trasportado a lo que parecía una inmensa llanura, camino varios kilómetro no quería volar porque no conocía a los

Habitantes del planeta, lo bueno era que el aire era muy parecido al de la tierra, así que se sentía a gusto en ese extraño planeta. Rayos le tomaría mucho tiempo encontrar a vegeta. Lo que goku no sabia era que estaba siendo observado a través de un inmenso espejo mágico.

Como se podrán imaginar un ser horrible de aspecto asqueroso se apareció para enfrentarse a goku, y por supuesto que se pusieron a pelear y aunque tardo un rato goku le gano.

Goku: demonios; en donde demonios vine a caer, seguramente vegeta presintió algo y se quedo en este mundo para acabar con estos seres. No termino de decir estas palabras y apareció otra horripilante criatura oye vine aquí sin ánimos de pelea solo quiero encontrar a mi amigo. Pero por supuesto que el demonio no le presto atención y comenzó el fiero ataque goku se puso a pelear contra ese ser; Y lo peor eran que los seres no valdrían la pena, que espanto y vegeta que no aparecía y lo peor era que no sentía su ki.

¿Seria que llego a ese mundo por el rastro del ki de vegeta¿pero hacia cuanto se había ido? No; no podía ser, estaba seguro que vegeta se encontraba en ese planeta, el misterio era que tenia que encontrarlo.

Pero cada ves que goku peleaba aparecía de la nada un guerrero mas fuerte, esto estaba empezando a molestar a goku.

Vegeta en ¿donde demonios estássssssss?

Voz: vaya, vaya, si el te vino a buscar…. ¿Que cara pondrá cuando te vea?

Un hombre parecido a los tsufuru miro a su mal herido prisionero que se encontraba encadenado (muy encadenado) a una enorme jaula, para que su prisionero no se moviera lo tenia oliendo un incienso que lo mantenía dopado "recuerden q los sayayin tiene un olfato delicado"

Goku siguió peleando, usando sus músculos y su velocidad; algunos de los rivales eran muy fuertes, así que le toco enseriarse

Al pelear ya había sentido la débil presencia de un ki maligno así que peleando siguió el rastro al acabar con el enemigo "ya era el sexto" que se presentaba como cada uno era mas fuerte que el otro al ultimo lo acabo como SS2 al acabar con el enemigo se tele-trasporto a donde había sentido la presencia maligna.

¿Como demonios me encontraste? Maldito sayayin pagaras con tu vida haber aparecido en mí planeta.

Goku¿quien demonios eres?

Maldita sea se supone que todavía ni me encontrarías pero no importa jijjiji; porque serás mi sirviente, el sirviente del gran Mago darmentian.

Goku lo miro unos segundos y dijo irónico -no me digas que conoces al mago Babidi

Darmentian: Babidi era mi hermano pequeño¿pero como lo conoces?

Goku: rayos, si como se parecen.

Darmentian: rasmure, rasmuzo, retrore, ve ichizi it sore cambe. Dicho esas palabras mágicas cambio la amable personalidad de goku en la de un zayayin de mal carácter.

Pero fue una jugada que le salio mal, porque al goku volverse algo malo le dio un fuerte golpe al tal darmentian destrozándole la cabeza esto hizo que saliera sangre por todos lados provocando la muerte instantánea del demonio. ¡Hayy se me olvido preguntarle por Vegeta! – maldita sea vegeta ¿donde coños estas? –grito a todo pulmón lo q goku no se dio cuenta que igual como le paso a vegeta cuando Babidi lo transformo; así mismo se transformo goku y seguía de esa forma a pesar de la muerte del maldito mago.


	3. Atraccion

Atracción

Pero a goku un extraño olor le llamo la atención, nunca lo había captado antes era la primera vez que ese aroma se filtraba en sus sentidos un olor casi animal, un olor que le gustaba y mucho, caminado con tranquilidad llego hasta el sitio del atractivo y animal olor, los ojos de goku se abrieron como dos platos delante de el había una hembra sayayin estaba desnuda, herida y en celo, para colmo estaba atada con cadenas.

Goku camino con paso decidido y se transformo en súper sayayin, y destrozo la enorme jaula y las poderosas cadenas cerca de la herida mujer había una bata blanca q goku tomo y envolvió a la chica que estaba desmayada

Goku: no puedo creer lo que ese maldito te hizo, seguramente como no te puedes transformar ese maldito te hizo esto, la chica seguía inconciente en los fuertes brazos de goku este destrozo el laboratorio en donde estaban, se tele-transporto hasta donde estaba la averiada nave de vegeta busco el maletín de primero auxilios pero como estaba tan cubierta de sangre

La llevo en brazos hasta la ducha goku se desnudo y se metió en la bañera con la mujer, esta tenia hermoso el largo cabello negro sin evitarlo se puso a limpiarla (como lo hizo con milk) aunque esta chica le atraía mas sexualmente que la misma milk

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Desde que la había visto desnuda frente a el enseguida tubo una erección y ese olor que ella emanaba lo estaba volviendo loco estaba inconsciente pero no podía dejar de mirarle los grandes senos eran mas grandes que los de milk, goku tomo un jabón y comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo de la hermosa sayayin pero al haber despertado su lado perverso goku no evito el impulso primitivo que despertó la chica en el, así inclino la cabeza y lamió el rosado pezón por medio segundo se detuvo cuando le cruzo por la cabeza la idea q vegeta la halla encontrado primero y sea de el, no quería pelear con vegeta por una hembra, pero al instante se dio cuenta que eso no podía ser ya que no tenia el olor de vegeta, seguramente no tendría dueño, eróticamente le llamo fuertemente la atención la chica seguía inconsciente pero gemía de placer entre sus brazos y arqueaba eróticamente la espalda. Con decisión termino bañándola y la envolvió entre la enorme toalla blanca, y la seco con cuidado, rayos esta chica inconciente lo estaba volviendo loco y le estaba haciendo difícil contenerse

Con decisión y dulzura volvió atrapar la boca de labios rojizos así que la beso, ella le respondió el beso así que la resistencia del fuerte guerrero se fue al zipote.

Goku se sintió atraído por los verdes ojos de la chica que estaba gimiendo mientras este la lamía los pechos, ella se retorcía de placer, -se que acabas de pasar por un mal momento pero no puedo esperar mas estoy en mi limite, la traviesa lengua de goku bajo por todo el cuerpo de la sayayins hasta ubicarse entre sus piernas sin espera una invitación comenzó a lamer la rosada zona, con destreza le levanto una pierna e introdujo suavemente un dedo al sentir la humedad se lanzo de lleno, juntos se amaron con locura.


	4. el reconocimiento

reconocimiento

Goku no pudo evitar quedarse dormido, y junto a el; lo hizo la joven sayayin. Pero goku no pudo dormir mucho tiempo, preocupado se levanto y fue en busca de vegeta, ya se estaba enfureciendo porque no lo encontraba por ningún lado

Al cabo de unos otras exhausto regreso a donde estaba la nave para encontrarse con que la chica se había vestido con el azul traje de vegeta (recuerden que es un traje típico de los sayayins que se asusta al cuerpo del que se lo pone) así que como se podran imaginar le quedaba muy pegado al cuerpo.

Goku: oye, no deberías ponerte eso, es de vegeta si te ve… no quiero imaginarme lo que llegue a hacer

De que demonios hablas goku yo soy vegeta, -como se podrán imaginar goku se quedo con la boca abierta.

Vegeta: ¿porque te quedas con la boca abierta gusano, es que tengo monos en la cara o que? No se que me hizo ese maldito mago no lo recuerdo pero me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿no trajiste algunas semillas del ermitaño?

Goku: vegeta, no te has mirado en un espejo ¿verdad?

Vegeta: ¿para que demonios me voy a mirar en un espejo?

Goku: es mejor que lo hagas vegeta.

Como se podrán imaginar vegeta entro al baño (el único sitio en la nave donde había un espejo y por supuesto que el grito que echo vegeta dejo casi sordo a goku. Pero como me pudo pasar esto ese maldito mago me convirtió en hembra que degradante con razón me sentía tan raro, maldito mago de pacotilla lo matare lo convertiré en papilla. Si no me conviene en hombre otra vez. Vegeta salio furioso del baño.

Ahora goku estaba en un lió, como le explicaba a vegeta lo que había pasado entre ellos y lo peor era que no había ocurrido una vez sino 3 veces, rayos como decírselo. Y para colmo el penetrante olor a hembra de sayayins que soltaba vegeta al caminar lo atraía enormemente así que cuando se lo contara al malgeniado seguramente lo mataría pero lo importante era por el momento no regresar a la tierra debían encontrar la cura para vegeta. Goku espero a que vegeta saliera en busca de lo que quedaba del laboratorio del mago, goku aprovecho y llamo a bulma el contó una historia falsa de entrenamiento de vegeta y que no regresaría a la tierra hasta que consiguiera superar esa etapa y que estarían entrenado por un tiempo así que le pidió a bulma que le dijera a milk que duraría un tiempo indefinido en regresar

Goku se fue a buscar a vegeta pero no camino mucho porque este venia de regreso con un libro de notas en la mano donde explicaba que la maldición de vegeta podía durar por siempre o a lo sumo un par de meses. Demonios vegeta entonces tenemos que irnos de aquí este mundo es muy peligroso a duras penas goku arreglo la nave y como pudo convenció a vegeta a abandonar ese mundo, usando unos cálculos programaron la nave a que cayera en un planeta vació pero mas cercano a la tierra por pura suerte este planeta tenia buena atmósfera aunque la gravedad era mas aumentada que en la tierra pero como ambos estaban acostumbrados no le importo mucho, el planeta estaba en una excelente condición y por suerte tenían muchísimos árboles frutales y muchos animales, por supuesto que el príncipe…"perdón" la princesa sayayin no sabia cazar ni pescar así que esa cosas de plebeyos de montaña le tocaban a goku, así que a disgusto de vegeta se fue a buscar el almuerzo

Mientras tanto vegeta se enfrasco en la lectura del manuscrito del maléfico mago, necesitaba alejarse le maldito insecto "goku"

Porque algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo cada vez que goku se le acercaba se el estaba alborotando el libido y esto nunca le había pasado con bulma… no quería pensar en su familia en la tierra; en estos momentos sentía un horrible calor en el cuerpo que sin pensarlo mas se dirigió a la ducha, debía aprovechar que goku no estaba necesitaba una ducha fría, porque lo que lo ocurría lo estaba volviendo loco y lo peor no quería tocarse el cuerpo se sentía extraño tener pechos, no se sentía cómodo con esos ahora entendía un poco mas a bulma, lo que no quería era mirarse entre las piernas no verse su miembro era frustrante es que ni siquiera quería tocarse…pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.


	5. macho o hembra

Antes que el capitulo, escribo una aclaratoria, el fics que estoy haciendo, nunca lo enfoque en las famosas peleas de los sayayins por lo tanto, casi ni las tome en cuenta, es porque centre la historia en la transformación de vegeta en mujer

Así que; siendo hembra sayayins no es una historia yaoi a pesar de los mal pensados. Y lean bien lo escrito, antes de hacer preguntas obvias.

Espero que me sigan dejado sus masajes positivos para seguir inspirándome.

Que no se les olviden que estoy publicando… 2 historias mas, que se titulan El Lado Oscuro de los mononokes y Hermanas están basadas en la serie Inuyasha.

Goku: vegeta ya llegue conseguí seis enormes pescados y una especie de animal es muy raro, pero parece un lobo pero mucho mas grande; comeremos bien hoy, los pondré al fuego. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Vegeta: kakaroto estoy en el baño, ya salgo.-aunque vegeta salio con la toalla puesta, por primera ves en días se miro al espejo con detenimiento, desnudo frente a este… no; mejor dicho, desnuda frente a este, se vio tan extraño. No podía usar calzones porque no le quedaban así que debía estar desnudo, lo bueno era que bulma le había metido varios de sus trajes ajustables de guerrero, también entendía porque bulma usaba esas cosas que le sostenían los pechos era porque son algo incómodo estar sin nada, bueno no podía estar desnudo mucho tiempo así que fue a buscar que ponerse.

Y lo peor era que estaba encerrado junto al tonto goku… lo que sea que le hizo ese maldito mago, lo hacia tener pensamientos extraños hacia goku, tan ves era el lado malvado de goku que expulsaba su kit cada ves que se enfadaba

¿Seria que eso, enfermamente lo atraía?

Goku: vegeta ya están listos los pescados, -los ojos de goku se abrieron bastante al ver a su rival desnuda como no lo quería incomodar se dio vuelta y salio de la habitación.

Veteta se puso rojo como tomate, -maldito kakaroto grito furioso, toca antes de entrar, si no quieres que te mate como aun gusano.

Goku no pudo evitar el gusanito de la venganza, así que dijo- vegeta por lo visto ese mago te hizo muy a mi gusto, si no estuviera casado, no te salvarías….goku salio rápido y sonriendo dejo solo al malhumorado vegeta. El lado perverso de goku se estaba asomando de manera mas seguida y el lado suave de vegeta se estaba manifestando sin poder evitarlo.

Desgraciado goku vegeta no pudo evitar excitarse al oír a goku, si no se cuidaba terminaría violándolo… ¿pero que demonios estaba pensando? el era un macho, muy macho.

Claro que goku no quería lastimar mas el orgullo de vegeta así que por el momento era mejor no decirle lo íntimos que eran

Vegeta se vistió rápidamente y salio, detestaba tener el cuerpo de una chica se sentía rarísimo. (Le faltaba algo al caminar así que se sentía que estaba por los aires)

De esa manera paso el día, no tuvieron problemas hasta la hora de dormir, ya que como sabrán solo

Había una cama. A pesar de las furicas protestas de vegeta, juntos compartieron la cama aunque

Vegeta protesto cuando Goku se quito la ropa, al final solo se quito la camisa.

Goku no quería discutir con vegeta pero le toco porque la noche en el planeta que estaban era muy

Oscura y muy fría, de paso estaba muy cansado por las peleas con los demonios que tenían

Secuestrado a vegeta y el ingrato quería que durmiera en el piso sin cobija ni almohada;

Pero que va, el iba adormir en la cama le gustara al príncipe o no.

Goku se despertó al sentir que algo detenía su mano (ya que quería rascarse la nariz) al despertar se

Dio cuenta que la larga cola de vegeta estaba enroscada en su mano, sonrió irónico, vegeta

Concientemente detestaba tocarlo pero dormido era muy distinto. Sin querer despertarlo

Se volvió a recostar en la cama a esperar que ella se despertara. Pensándolo bien a vegeta le había

Crecido la cola mientas dormía, (no me cuestionen ¿como demonios salio la cola del traje de los sayayins? ya que esto nunca lo aclaro el señor akira "creador de dragón ball" Vi la serie y leí el manga")

Pero eso no fue lo único que ocurrió cuando goku se volvió

Acomodar en la cama, vegeta se volteo y lo abrazo apoyando los senos en el pecho de este

"recuerden que vegeta esta acostumbrado de dormir con bulma" así que abrazarse al cuerpo de goku

No era algo tan raro, pero claro; el olor de vegeta siendo mujer volvía loco al sayayin así que goku intento

Un movimiento comenzó a besar ya abrazar a vegeta y este se dejo, vegeta también abraso y beso a goku (hasta se dejo quitar la ropa) y por supuesto que cuando vegeta sintió que lo tocaban íntimamente abrió los ojos

-¿kararoto que estas haciendo? Este no le presto atención y lo siguió besando y el otro respondió a sus besos y peleaba repudiándolos, al mismo tiempo

Vegeta: no kakaroto no te atrevas; insecto, - pero a pesar de sus quejidos vegeta acepto los besos del sayayin al principio vegeta tardo en despertarse del todo pero cuando reacciono estaba desnuda en los brazos de su peor enemigo. ¿Qué pretendes hacer kakaroto?

Goku: es mejor que te calles y disfrutes vegeta, porque mis fuerzas llegaron a un límite

Pero vegeta aun siendo mujer era muy poderosa y se safaba rápidamente de los brazos de su rival. Aunque estaba desnuda estaba dando la pelea de su vida.


	6. acercamiento

acercamiento

Vegeta: es mejor que te calmes gusano o te matare -ágilmente vegeta estiro su pierna derecha y la estrelló sobre la cara del sayayin haciendo retroceder al excitado goku

Goku: estaba muy excitado por las feromonas de hembra que despedía todos el cuerpo de vegeta y una lucha entre ellos hacían que estas aumentaran mas y mas haciéndolo enloquecer

Vegeta se transformo en SS2 su cabello negro se volvió rubio y sus negros ojos se volvieron verdes aumentando su fuerza para defenderse.

Goku: hay vegeta si quieres jugar a eso; yo también me trasformo, que no se te olvide- y antes de terminar esta frase goku se transformo en SS2 cambiando su cabello negro a casi blanco y los ojos negros a azules, aunque seguían peleando arduamente (Para mi que estaban jugando de algún modo extraño) -así que aun trasformado vegeta casi no se dejaba de goku. A pesar de la lucha ambos se lamían y se toqueteaban los cuerpos desnudos. Guau vegeta con tus transformación tus pechos crecieron aun mas. Los ojos de goku devorando los pechos de ella que calmaban silenciosamente atención esto enfurecio aun más al príncipe.

Vegeta: maldito incepto cállate. – te dije que no me tocaras o morirás…

Goku: vegeta es mejor que te rindas, nunca podrás ganarme.

Vegeta: muere gusano…- el le dio un tremendo golpe a goku con su brazo derecho en la cara, estrellándolo contra la pared.

La mirada de goku se volvió salvaje, parecía un animal que solo quería atacar a su presa y devorarla lo mas pronto posible.

Goku: con que así me tratas cariño. He sido muy paciente contigo, pero eso se acabo

Los furiosos ojos de vegeta no daban crédito a lo que veía, ya que goku estaba acumulando una gran cantidad de poder,

El muy desgraciado se iba a trasformar en súper-sayayin fase tres. –goku ¿que demonios estas haciendo? cálmate,- como este no lo oía- malditas sea goku, si te trasformas dentro de la nave la destruirías.

Goku este obviamente se calmo, estaba impresionado Vegeta pensando en una simple nave, si este era el primero que la destruiría si tuviese oportunidad con sus típicos berrinches; Este no contesto, caminado se acerco hasta donde estaba vegeta (quien seguía acostado) –este calmo su furia y se acerco A su lado y atrapo los brazos de vegeta con una sola mano inclino la cabeza besándola "le metió la lengua en la boca de ella"

Mientras la besaba con la otra mano atrapo un seno apretándolo suavemente con su enorme mano

Pero al goku besar los femeninos labios bajo su poder (Ki), a niveles aceptables –los labios de goku bajaron un poco y atraparon un rosado pezón y lo lamieron con delicadeza.

Vegeta: ¿maldito goku que haces? No soy una hembra…te odio –puso énfasis en estas dos ultimas palabras

Goku seguía manteniendo con una mano los brazos de vegeta y con al otra levanto la mitad inferior del cuerpo de su victima

Exponiendo su vulva. Goku bajo aun mas la mano y con dos dedos abrió la rosada zona femenina y paso suavemente la lengua por ese lugar arrancadote un gemido a su victima.

Horas después

Goku estaba medio dormido cuando escucho la atronadora voz femenina de vegeta- anda despiértate incepto o quieres morir

Goku: hay vegeta ya empezaste… como seguía con sueño, no le presto atención a los furiosos ojos verdes de vegeta (que por cierto estaba como súper sayayin) ¿y de verdad cree que me puede asustar? -Sin amedrentarse ni una pizca, goku bostezo a modo indiferente y salio de la nave, camino hasta donde había un gigantesco árbol como de 300 metros de altura, la base del tronco era gruesa como de unos 10 metros, con la tranquilidad que caracterizaba a goku se subió a una alta rama para "seguir durmiendo"

Vegeta siguió con la mirada al indiferente sayayin y la rabia que sentía seguía en aumento tanto así que parecía el cabello rojizo como las llamas del infierno. Quería morderse la lengua pero respiro profundo y dijo –maldito gusano, ¿no vas a buscar comida? -¡Entonces lo haré yo!

Vegeta furioso se fue de casería y pobre de la criatura que se le atravesase, ya que lo aniquilaría y se lo comería… pero antes de irse espero que goku se acomodase en una maldita rama y con unos de sus ataque (tipo rayo láser) rompió la rama y goku adormilado cayo de cabeza a un riachuelo.

Mientras se alejaba a rápidos pasos, se oyó el grito de disgusto de Goku – Vegetaaaaaaaaaa ya me las pagaras.


	7. une mes juntos

AUNQUE NO LO CREAN PASARON JUNTOS UN MES

Vegeta seguía súper furioso ya que ni esperanzas de cura para su Extraña enfermedad, el maldito libro que había encontrado

No servia para nada, y lo peor y más enfermo de todo; ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a su figura femenina, por lo tanto hormonalmente se la pasaba furiosa, y el desgraciado de goku no se dejaba asesinar por el "príncipe de los sayayins",

Aunque no podía negar que el insepto, era buen proveedor ya que el planeta donde habían caído era muy parecido al de la tierra, poseía lagos cristalinos, gigantescos árboles frutales, por doquiera habían hortalizas (que guku siempre traía) por no nombrar las gigantes criaturas que traía para comer. Como en ese instante goku traía sobre su espalda 3 gigantescos peses

Goku: oye vegeta ¿ya pusiste la sartén?, traje estos pequeños, pero vi que al norte del lago hay muchísimos mas. Oye no me mires así, también traje de estas cosas (era una especie de serpiente que goku traía enroscada en la cintura como una correa,

Vegeta no se había dado cuenta, (pero el se había acordado, que la otra vez, que vegeta había comido unos de esos le había gustado mucho) como no quería dar el brazo a torcer; seguía furiosa; pero sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo.

También era algo cierto, que como estaban solos en ese desolado planeta la única diversión que tenían eran las luchas que tenia entre ellos, aunque para rabia y dolor; goku era muy amable con vegeta siendo chica, así que a veces se dejaba vencer

Por vegeta y goku se reía muchísimo, a veces la alzaba y eso enfurecía mas al príncipe de los sayayins y por supuesto que

Vegeta seguía sin hablar con bulma para "el" bulma estaba bien en la tierra junto a trunks y bura así que no tenia que preocuparse por ellos, vegeta que entendía algo del escrito hallado en las ruinas básicamente lo que había descifrado era que al cabo de un tiempo volvería a la normalidad, lo que no especificaba era, cuanto tiempo mas tenia que esperar.

Los pensamientos de vegeta fueron interrumpidos por la estruendosa voz de goku.

Goku: vegetaaaaaaa. ¿En donde estas?

Vegeta que se encontraba a una cierta distancia de la nave, estaba sentada detrás de un enorme árbol, con las hojas en la mano se levanto lentamente y se dirigió con los brazos cruzados hacia la redonda nave hogar provisional de los sayayines

Tubo que caminar unos 300 metros hasta llegar donde el fastidioso goku, claro que era fácil de ver ya que el trajecito naranja

Llamaba la atención de cualquiera.

Solo envió un mensaje de voz a bulma diciendo que estaba bien, y que estaba entrenado, aunque bulma se empeñase en ir a rescatarlo vegeta daño el rastreador de la nave así que bulma no tenia ni idea en que parte del universo estaba, ya que en todo los años viéndola trabajar ya sabia en donde se encontraba ciertos artefactos de las naves que ella construía, así que al poco tiempo de llegar a ese planeta lo primero que hizo fue averiar el rastreador. Así que bulma solo podía recibir transmisión es de voz sin poder ser rastreadas

Así que cuando ella llamo angustiada por la avería vegeta estaba solo, goku había salido hacia horas, pero para que ella no se diera cuenta intento cambiar la voz. Sudo frió al hacerlo pero logro convérsenla de que lo dejara en paz

En el tiempo que llevaban juntos vegeta se había acostumbrado adormir junto a goku lo bueno era que no roncaba pero el muy gusano lo abrazaba mientras dormía y vegeta se estaba acostumbrado a eso. Así que se sentía enfermo alguien debía revisarle el cerebro, el príncipe de los sayayins a gusto con el "tontoku"

Goku: oye vegeta, quieres ir a la zona del desierto a entrenar un rato.

Vegeta que estaba muy furioso (como siempre) se acerco hasta donde gaku y con la mano derecha le agarro el cuello del traje de goku haciendo que este se agachara a la altura de ella.

Vegeta: mira gusano: no te veo preocupado por lo que me paso. No me has ayudado en nada.

A goku se le podía ver la gotica de sudor estilo anime detrás de la cabeza.- ¿pero que quieres que haga? Yo de esos escritos científicos no entiendo nada…. Tú eres el que podría resolverlo de los dos, o si te preocupa podemos pedirle ayuda a bulma

Ella es muy buena en esas cosas.

Vegeta: ¡estas demente gusano! Como crees que voy a involucrar a bulma en este enredo, no regreso a ese planeta hasta que este normal otra vez.

Goku: bueno solo era una idea. No te enfurezcas. Si quieres, regreso por más pistas.

Vegeta: oye gusano, si hubiera una mínima posibilidad de encontrar algo en los escombros del desastre que hiciste, ya nos lo hubiese topado hace mucho tiempo.

Goku: bueno vegeta es mejor que valla a buscar una pista porque lo otro que me provoca en fornicar pero tu no estas de animo. Y antes de que la sonrojada vegeta pudiese contestar algo goku se puso un dedo en la frente y desapareció gracias a su técnica de tele transportación. Lo único que llego a murmurar vegeta fue- ese maldito goku solo piensa en el sexo no debería ser tan tolerante y debo matarlo mientras duerme.


	8. OLVIDO

OLVIDO

http://groups. busco por todos lados y lo único que veía eran escombros-vegeta tiene razón-pensó- aquí no queda nada, por supuesto que goku había destrozado el lugar pero, hacia una semana que vegeta había vuelto; y había echo su típico berrinche y estallo lo poco que quedaba, camino varios pasos y buscaba desesperadamente, -ahhh si solo quedara algo- murmuro preocupado- demonios vegeta, ahora si que no hay nada en este lugar. Goku siguió caminado alejándose mas y mas de los desperdicios, -rayos vegeta aquí no hay nada. Pensó en volver pero si lo hacia todavía tenia ganas de poseerla así que para no complicar mas las cosas siguió buscando por otra hora ya casi se devolvía cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención tirado en el suelo había un collar; una cadena y en medio de esta había una pequeña esfera brillante de color plomo lo levanto e indiferente lo miro, y lo metió dentro de su bolsillo, camino otros pasos se dirigió a una parte donde el piso había una grietas gigantes vio algo que le llamo la atención se arrodillo y metió el brazo derecho, como pudo agarro lo que le llamo la atención era lo que quedaba de una pequeña libreta –tal ves esto sirva de algo o por lo menos vegeta se entretendrá leyéndolo.

Siguió caminando y siguió consiguiendo "desechos interesantes" cuando consiguió algunos decidió volver

Sonriendo se toco la frente y se regreso al "hogar dulce hogar

Goku regreso al planetoide donde estaba viviendo con vegeta como era tarde sabia que le formaría bronca porque no llevaba que comer así que se puso a pescar. Y por supuesto que atrapo un pez gigantesco.

Goku frito el pescado, como en la nave no había nadie se dispuso a comer su parte tranquilamete pero claro no duro mucho la tranquilidad porque de la nada sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza casi se la parte en dos, al mirar hacia arriba vio que vegeta lo quería matar con la mirada. -oye, dijo con la boca llena de comida -¿Por qué me pegaste?

Vegeta: Tuuu te fuiste y no me avisaste, maldito.

Goku: eso quiere decir que me extrañaste, quise darte un tiempo para ti. –pero a pesar de las nobles palabras de goku volvió a sentir el golpe de la joven sayayin. ¡Rayos! vegeta me duele ¿Por qué no mejor comes algo y te tranquilizas? A demás quien te entiende, si me hubiese quedado hubiésemos follado y como a ti te molesta, te quise dejar sola.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- cállate insolente -fue lo único que pudo murmurar

Comieron en silencio

Vegeta: estoy empezando a perder las esperanzas de volver.

Goku levanto la mirada para observarla y noto los ojos tristes de ella

Pasaron 5 días y goku se acordó de darle la libreta rota a vegeta. La relación de ellos era muy ardiente y sexual así que por supuesto, Tubo consecuencias algo que vegeta noto de manera desagradable no podía dejar de estar mareada lo único que pensaba era que tenia algún problema en le oído (por los ronquidos de goku) seguramente ese insecto le había destrozado el oído. Así que para no mostrar debilidad se hizo la floja (que no se quería levantar de donde estaba) goku distraído ni le presto atención así q se fue de caza como siempre. Vegeta se quedo sola meditando, aunque quería leer la libreta no podía por que las letras le daban vueltas, demonios estaba muy mal seguro estaba muriendo pero si lo estaba, mataría a ese gusano primero.


	9. la verdad

La verdad

Disculpen el retraso de este cap pero es que se me daño la pc y dure días sin ella así que no podía escribir nada. Y lo peor de todo con tanto stress se me fue la inspiración y tarde días en recuperarla. En cuanto al cap anterior me han dicho que no publique de cierta manera pero lo que paso es que cuando publique el cap salio axial y el formato que usos es Word aaah por cierto visiten mis otros fics estos son, Memorias Perdidas. El Lado Oscuro de los Mononokes y Hermanas que son de inuyasha y tienen que dejarme mensajes si quieren que actualice.

Callada espero que pasara un día, al ver que no había mejorado nada se comenzó a enfadar diablos necesitaba tomar aire,

Camino como pulo lo más erguida posible hasta el exterior. Goku estaba entrenando afuera de la nave a varios metros de esta, estaba sudando como un animal; sin camisa, solo con el pantalón, había salido a correr lo había echo por 3 horas y regresaba a la nave, cuando vio salir a vegeta caminado como robot el se le quedo mirando. No entendía que le pasaba, hacia unos días hacia acá que estaba extraña se acerco hasta ella.

Goku: ¿oye vegeta te encuentras bien?

Vegeta a duras penas se volteo a mirarlo, cuando había salido y sintió el aire refresco su rostro calmo su malestar

Ya el mareo se había ido –este lo miro fijamente –oye goku apestas a mono.

Goku lo miro preocupado en todo el tiempo que están juntos se había unido a vegeta no solo de manera sexual sino también espiritualmente así que sabia que algo raro le pasaba. Al mirarla fijamente la noto de color verde, -oye vegeta ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?

Vegeta: no se de que hablas.

Goku sabia que vegeta no hablaría. Así que cambio la táctica.-¿y porque no vienes y nos bañamos juntos?

Vegeta: oye imbecil no puedes bañarte tu solo ¿o que?

Goku decidido entro en la nave tomo unas cosas y salio rápidamente camino hasta donde estaba vegeta la tomo del brazo y la llevo a rastras con el, y aunque ella se sentía bien no quería enfermarse otra vez a si que a duras penas se dejo llevar al pozo donde ambos sayayines se iban a bañar goku con cierta agilidad desnudo a vegeta y se desnudo así mismo primero se metió y se enjabono el cuerpo quería quitarse el olor del sudor se acerco hasta donde estaba ella la tomo en brazos y la abraso –ahora me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa vegeta…al no oír respuesta dijo- bueno si no quieres hablar no importa te enjabonare la espalda – el silencio era tan perturbador que solo se oían las respiraciones de ambos, junto con el sonido del agua que caía en el pozo. El viento traía el sonido de las gigantescas aves de fuego (goku les había puesto el nombre porque parecían aves fénix gigantes) que se oían a la lejanía, el hermoso pozo estaba cerca de la nave al pie de una montaña gigantesca, al lado derecho de esa enorme montaña abundaban las flores de todos colores por eso se acercaban muchos animales extraños, animales que goku cazaba y llevaba para comer.

Goku siguió bañando a la chica y noto algo que le gusto,- oye vegeta tus pechos están enormes ni siquiera los puedo abarcar con mi mano- dijo esto mientras apretaba suavemente un seno de ella.

Vegeta: Eres un miserable pervertido –al terminar esa frase el puño de vegeta se estrello en la cara del distraído goku.

Pero aunque el puñetazo le dolía a goku hubo algo que le llamo la atención, oye vegeta ¿Por qué tienes un morado en la espalda? Cuando te pegaste tan duro como para dejarte un morado

Vegeta: ¿de que demonios hablas?

Goku se alejo un poco y como si ella no pesase nada, la levanto por la cintura, para bajarla rápidamente si tienes un raro morado al final de tu espalda, hasta diría que es un tatuaje y paso un dedo por ese lugar.

Vegeta se quedo de piedra al sentir el dedo de goku al final de su espalda donde comienzan las nalgas. Solo pudo decir

Gokuu en –vegeta paso saliva-¿en donde viste esa marca? ¿Coomo, como es? Ella se recostó aun lado de una enorme piedra dejando parte de su trasero al aire

Goku aun sonriente no se dio cuenta de la voz preocupada de ella y dijo –bueno es aquí- le volvió a pasar los dedos por el lugar te digo que parece un tatuaje aunque debe ser de algún morado y esta bastante oscuro aunque no es muy grande

Vegeta: esto no puede ser, debe de ser de algún error, es imposible que pase. Dijo todo asustado

Goku: ¿oye vegeta, que demonios te pasa?

Vegeta: se acerco hasta donde goku y le dio un enorme puñetazo en el rostro- es que no entiendes imbecil yo soy un macho no puedo estar…. Yo no puedo…. Es imposible. Todo es tu maldita culpa… TE MATARE DESGRACIADO vegeta le dio otro golpe convertido en súper sayayin y lo estrello contra la pared de la montaña.

Vegeta salio del agua como un poseso y en poco tiempo llego a la nave.

Goku: ahhy, ahhy ¿que demonios le pasa ahora a vegeta? ¿Porque la rudeza? Y ahora ¿yo que hice? ¿Que demonios murmuraba? Hasta dejo la toalla se fue desnuda, ¡quien la entiende! ¿Que alguien me explique?

Goku no pudo evitar la preocupación, antes de haber sido estrellado por vegeta, la vio pálida; que demonios le pasaba

Debía hablar con ella, así que caminado se dirigió a la nave la consiguió vestida con su traje de sayayin.

Vegeta: maldito gusano ¿Qué haces aquí? Es que quieres morir

Goku se quedo mirándola fijamente, algo le pasaba, ya que caminaba en círculos y lo miraba con un profundo odio "mas que de costumbre"- bueno vegeta vas a decirme de una buena ves que demonios te pasa, has esto actuando raro hoy, mas raro que de costumbre claro.

Vegeta se acerco furioso a donde estaba goku extendió una mano le agarro el cuello y lo bajo hasta la altura de ella. No digas que actuó raro porque es por tu culpa desgraciado que estoy así. Vegeta lo soltó y le volvió a dar otro puñetazo a goku.

Goku se estaba enfureciendo. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese sayayin de pocas pulgas? Oye vegeta si vas a seguir golpeándome quiere decir que quieres combatir y si eso es lo que buscas no hay problema vayamos afuera y tengamos un duelo, pero primero dime ¿que demonios te pasa?

Vegeta estaba preocupada y salio a paso a apresurados de la nave y voló lejos de esta, con goku siguiéndole el rastro

Llegaron a lo alto de una montaña.

Goku: bueno vegeta ¿vas a hablar de una ves? Dijo al llegar a la alta montaña de todos modos ambos flotaban preparados para la pelea lo que goku no entendía era loa ojos nublados de vegeta

Vegeta: madito insecto, te voy a matar…. Vegeta le lanzó uno de sus ataques múltiples, de su mano derecha; goku los eludió fácilmente. Pero no vio el rápido movimiento de ella y goku fue fácilmente atrapado por una furiosa vegeta que se había transformado en un SS2 que lo golpeo por la espalda y los estrello con fuerza al piso y como lo imaginan el cuerpo de goku creo un cráter alrededor de el cuerpo por culpa del impacto. Goku algo aturdido no se pudo levantar inmediatamente así que no pudo esquivar el puñetazo que se estrello en el lado izquierdo del rostro casi aplastándole la cara. A pesar del dolor que sintió goku atrapo la mano derecha de vegeta la que le había dado el puñetazo y lo sostuvo firmemente le iba a dar un buen golpe porque estaba furioso, no entendía porque demonios lo golpeaba tenia que ser algo hormonal como lo que sufría milk, que de ves en cuando lo gritaba, pero vegeta a demás de gritar tenia un derechazo de miedo, que casi le zafaba los dientes

Maldita seas vegeta, se puede saber ¿que demonios tienes en contra mió? Los ojos del sayayins estaban inyectados de sangre por la ira que lo consumia

Goku que todavía seguía tirado en el piso encima de el a horcajadas estaba una furiosa sayayin, que tenia los ojos bañados en lagrimas y muy a pesar suyo recostó el rostro en el pecho del tontoku, (recuerden que el maldito mago les cambio las personalidades, vegeta se estaba volviendo buena y goku malo a pesar de ellos claro que a veces el efecto aminoraba y casi volvían a ser ellos mismos, pero otras veces sus cambios se acentuaban mas y mas)

Goku se sintió incomodo el orgullosos vegeta llorando encima de el ¿oye vegeta? –susurro suavemente ¿Dime que te pasa?

Vegeta: es verdad, no lo sabes; creo que no te lo había dicho pero en nuestra raza cuando una guerrera sayayins le gusta un hombre lo prueba para saber que tan buen proveedor será, y si es un guerrero despiadado y exitoso se interesa mas en el…

Goku no entendía que quería decirle vegeta, pero no le quedo mas remedio que escucharlo.

Vegeta seguía recostada sobre goku ambos estaban en el suelo, este no quería hacerla sentir mal así que se quedo quieto solo se acomodo. Vegeta al ver que este se acomodaba metió un brinco separándose de el y no pudo evitar mirarlo con odio

Pero como goku seguía teniéndola del brazo no se pudo separar mucho como estaba enfadado le apretó el brazo. ¿Bueno vegeta dime de una ves que es lo que te pasa? Ya se me esta acabando la paciencia es mejor que me digas que demonios te pasa, vegeta se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar los ojos inquisitivos de goku detallo ese echo pero seguía sin entender a vegeta, pensó que la soledad de este planeta le estaba afectando o seria la relación carnal que mantenían, quizás era eso lo que vegeta seguía detestando a pesar de que cuando sus hormonas se disparaban estando junto a ella trataría de controlarlas mas seguido.

Goku: oye vegeta, si tanto asco te da el sexo entre nosotros tendremos que dormir separados, miraremos en las pocas capsulas que quedan en la nave, a ver si hay una casa o algo, y la abriré lejos de aquí, para que tu olor no me llegue así no tendré que acercarme mas ni sentirme tentado por tu olor que me encanta, a demás así no habrá peligro para que salgas embarazado o algo –goku lo dijo en son de broma y hasta se río del mal chiste. (Recuerden que goku esta apretándole el brazo derecho de vegeta para que este hablara al ella oír el mal chiste y la estupidez que dijo no pudo evitar y con la otra mano le dio el golpe en la quijada) aunque ni así goku soltó a vegeta, lo seguía apretando y aun mas fuerte por el golpe que le dio. –Vegetaaaaaaa ya me estoy cansando, ¿dime que demonios te pasa?

Vegeta: a las hembras sayayins le salen una mancha en la espalda cerca de la cola… cuando……… cuando……… cuando…. Salen preñadas es la única muestra visible…….

Goku: aaaaaaaaa una mancha……. Una mancha en la espalda……tu también tienes una mancha en la espalda no me digas que la mancha que tienes al lado de la cola es… es… es ¡ESA MANCHA! ¿Pero como paso?

Como se podrán imaginar; otro golpe se estrello en la cara de goku.

Vegeta: imbecil…. Ayúdame a pensar ¿que vamos a hacer? Yooo soy un macho y no puedo estar peñado, yo nopuedo estar preñado, esperando un bebe….¡es imposible! Esto no puede ser, debemos terminar esto.


	10. cuanto dura

Cuanto dura

Vegeta: ¡imbecil!…. Ayúdame a pensar ¿que vamos a hacer? Yooo soy un macho y no puedo estar preñado, yo no puedo estar preñado, esperando un bebe….¡es imposible! Esto no puede ser, debemos terminar esto.

Los ojos de goku se inyectaron de sangre, agarro con fuerza el brazo de vegeta (casi se lo partía) ni se te ocurra vegeta, que ni se te ocurra, si le haces daño a mi cría, de mato. Vegeta abrió los ojos nunca había visto a goku con esa mirada de acecino en los ojos por primera ves en su vida le produjo miedo.

Goku agarro con fuerza a vegeta la llevo hasta la nave y la lanzo con rabia a la cama con agilidad la desnudo (a decir verdad vegeta estaba en shock) con dureza volteo a vegeta para que ella quedara con la cabeza sobre el colchon dando le la espalda a goku con una asombrosa agilida goku paso la mano por al espalda de vegeta y reviso con sus propios ojos la mancha que vegeta tenia en la espalda. Con que las hembras de nuestra especie le salen esta extraña mancha, parecía un tatuaje ¿cuanto dura?... vegeta se quedo callado, goku paso un dedo por la espalda de la sayayin desde el cuello hasta la mancha que quedaba sobre la cola, ¿Cuánto dura? …¿cuanto dura… que? Dijo exasperado vegeta con rabia se volteo e intento cubrirse con la sabana se sentó y miro de frente y con rabia a goku.

Pregunte ¿cuanto dura la mancha? Los ojos de goku seguían rojos y llenos de una profunda rabia, aunque se estaba calmado

Así que vegeta no le quedo de otra que responder con la verdad; aunque le disgustara… lo que dura la preñes seis meses

Aunque no estoy seguro…

Goku intrigado reviso a vegeta por todos lados la pies sedosa de ella le atraía mucho y el olor lo enloquecía pero el frió cerebro del sayayin, comenzó a trabajar no dejaría que vegeta se saliese con la suya, no la dejaría perder la cría era de el

Y siendo sayayines puros lo que significaba que seria el último bebe de esa raza y era algo por lo que vegeta debía saber y oír así no le gustase.

No supo como pero después de la extraña reacción de goku vegeta se quedo dormido, tal ves era la preñes.

Goku se quedo mirando a vegeta dormido y no pudo evitar colocarle la mano posesivamente en la panza, recordó como fue cuando milk estaba esperando a gohan. Pero ahora todo era distinto (recuerden que el lado malvado de goku se esta manifestando) seguramente el producto de vegeta y mió siendo ambos sayayines; seria el súper guerrero legendario

Al despertar todo seguía igual, debía hacer que goku entrase en razón; un macho, macho como lo era el, no podía estar preñado, eso era algo insólito.

Vegeta se levanto angustiado, no dejaría que goku lo convenciese de lo contrario, pero goku estaba ya despierto esperando por ella, como no quería discutir solo la miro unos intentes (con mirada malvada) mira lo que te traje… una bestia… Sangre fresca para que comas y alimentes bien a la cría. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada -el dijo primero ni se te ocurra discutir conmigo vegeta que si tengo que amarrarte a la cama para que tengas a mi cría lo haré, sabes muy bien que seria el ultimo bebe sayayin… poderoso guerrero implacable. A demás soy el macho y tu la hembra y la hembra solo esta para criar los bebes, que no se te olvide vegeta es algo que tu mejor que nadie sabe, si mi cría le pasa algo no lo contaras.

Vegeta ya no sabia como hacer para convencer a goku, demonios estaba empezando a sudar frió con una sonrisa fría solo le dijo:- goku te estas olvidando de tu mujer y de la mía.

Goku ni siquiera la miro, por ellas ni te preocupes, ya hable con ellas…

Vegeta que había comisado a comer se había atorado con un pedazo de carne, y había caído de espaldas (para colmo)

¿Que tu hiciste que?, demonios goku ¿que diablos hiciste? Esa mujer va a enloquecer llamándome a cada rato

Te dije que no te preocuparas por eso, ya hable con ellas… así que come tranquila


End file.
